Un lieu connu de nous seul
by MayThisBe
Summary: Traduction de la fiction originale "Somewhere Only We Know" : les nombreuses aventures du couple formé par Kurt et Blaine..
1. Chapitre 1

L'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de LoserLikeMe11 (_permalink_ de l'histoire : /s/7032628/1/Somewhere_Only_We_Know) ; je me contente juste de la traduire.

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

* * *

><p><strong>Un lieu connu de nous seuls.<strong>

-11h11 ! Fais un voeu.

Kurt et Blaine étaient allongés sur la pelouse des Hummel-Hudson, regardant les étoiles. Blaine pouvait être très superstitieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce genre de choses, de sorte que chaque soir Kurt recevait un avertissement, verbal ou par SMS s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

-Je ne sais pas quoi souhaiter ! J'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, juste ici.

Kurt répondit cela en fixant Blaine, ses yeux montrant de nouveau à quel point il pouvait être frappé par la magnifique créature qu'était son petit ami.  
>Blaine roula sur le côté et mit sa tête dans sa main.<p>

-Comment puis-je être si chanceux?

Il regarda Kurt avec un regard rempli d'amour avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue.  
>Les baisers de Blaine étaient comme des doses d'héroïne. Ils donnaient un sentiment de folie, mais dans un sens positif qui faisait que vous ne pouviez qu'en demander davantage. L'endroit touché par les lèvres de Blaine semblait picoter. Kurt y porta sa main en fixant son vis-à-vis, qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.<p>

-Que regardes-tu ? questionna Kurt, suspicieux.

Blaine ne bougea pas, se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Mon petit ami. Il est tellement séduisant. Tu devrais le rencontrer un jour.

Kurt aimait quand Blaine le complimentait de la sorte. Ca rendait ce dernier encore plus parfait qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Vous êtes le plus tendre garçon au monde, Blaine Anderson.

-Je pense que vous gagnez ce titre, Hummel, répondit Blaine en rougissant. Je ne suis pas celui qui chérit les baisers de mon petit ami, compléta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil à Kurt, qu'il avait embarrassé.

-Je ne suis pas.. je veux dire.. Tu es.. tu as parfaitement raison.

Il n'avait pu trouver aucune bonne excuse et s'avouait vaincu. Blaine avait raison et il le savait. La première fois que Blaine l'avait embrassé avait été lorsqu'ils avaient commencé leur relation, et la sensation de ses lèvres ne pouvait être décrite avec des mots. Kurt s'était soudain senti voler et sa tête s'était mise à lui tourner. Il avait eut la chair de poule. Il avait pu réaliser à ce moment qu'ils s'appartenaient. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps pour Blaine, mais ce baiser avait vraiment valu le coup.  
>Blaine prit la main de Kurt et lui baisa les doigts.<p>

-Oh Kurt. Mon cher, doux Kurt. Quand vas-tu comprendre que j'ai toujours raison? Je peux te lire comme dans un livre. Tu n'es pas très bon pour masquer tes émotions, plaisanta-t-il avant de se recoucher pour voir les étoiles.

Kurt, cependant, ne riait pas. Un livre ouvert ? Lui ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Il avait fait croire à toute l'école qu'il était hétéro avant de sortir du placard. Il avait pu prétendre que David Karofsky ne l'avait jamais embrassé de force. Kurt était fort pour cacher des choses. Il devait savoir ce que Blaine voulait exactement dire.

-Hé.. um, Blaine, je peux te poser une question?

Kurt s'inquiéta de la réponse tandis que son ami s'asseyait, croisait les jambes et posait ses mains dessus.

-N'importe laquelle.

Que Blaine se souciait autant de ce qu'il voulait lui dire, réchauffa le coeur de Kurt. Il en perdait presque le cheminement de ses pensées et dû se focaliser à nouveau dessus.

-Bien, je me demandais ce que ça signifiait, que je sois comme un livre ouvert?

Blaine resta figé un moment avant de tomber en arrière en riant. Kurt demeura immobile à son côté, anticipant la réponse et se demandant ce qu'il y avait de si amusant. Blaine recouvrait son calme, et le fixant un grand sourire sur le visage :

-Kurt. Sérieusement, tu pourrais tout aussi bien t'écrire sur le front. Tu es tellement prévisible et évident. Si tu tentais de cacher tes sentiments pour épargner quelqu'un, tu n'y parviendrais pas.

Le coeur de Kurt coula. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il pensait de lui ? Que tout était si flagrant ?

-Je peux voir que quelque chose ne va pas. Mes paroles t'ont-elles blessé? demanda Blaine en se glissant à côté de son petit ami apparemment en détresse, passant un bras autour de lui. Je te taquinais juste, Kurt. D'accord, on voit bien ce que tu éprouves mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Tu es bon avec les gens, sincère quand tu leur parles. Plutôt que de me laisser deviner, tu fais mon travail et te rendre heureux devient chose facile. Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser, Kurt. Je voulais le dire comme un compliment, mais je devine que ma dernière phrase comme quoi tu ne saurais pas épargner les sentiments des autres était en trop, non ? Kurt, s'il te plait, dis quelque chose.

Celui-ci était totalement abasourdi. Blaine était le seul qui avait les bons mots pour le faire se sentir bien. Il venait juste de lui dire ce qu'il pensait être l'une des pires insultes possibles et maintenant, il arrivait à tout rendre parfait à nouveau, en seulement quelques minutes. Blaine Anderson, quel mec..

-Kurt, quitte ce silence. J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Dis-moi au moins que tu veux rompre, si c'est pour cela que tu évites de répondre.

Kurt leva son regard jusqu'à Blaine. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle inquiétude sur son visage. Il semblait dégouté de lui-même et suppliait pratiquement Kurt de lui pardonner ce qui n'avait été qu'un lapsus. Il fut touché de le voir si désolé et désireux de ravaler les paroles qu'il croyait l'avaient blessé.

-Blaine, je ne casserai jamais avec toi. Je suis complétement fou de toi. Soit, tu as dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas aimé. Je suis sûr que j'ai déjà dû dire des choses qui t'ont déplu. Je veux dire, quand tu as vu que j'étais vexé après que j'ai essayé de le cacher, ça m'a fait réaliser une chose. Pour toi, je peux être la personne la plus simple à déchiffrer au niveau émotionnel, mais c'est seulement car nous sommes une unité, Blaine. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je sens une connexion entre nous et c'est le genre de lien qui ne peut exister qu'entre deux personnes qui s'aiment réellement plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. On est plus que ces couples d'adolescents typique, on est une force inébranlable, que rien ne peut briser. Nous avons traversé bien pire, et nous continuerons ainsi dans le futur. Je t'aime, Blaine Anderson, et je me battrai pour toi peu importe la raison, car on est fait pour être ensemble, pour toujours.

Kurt était choqué. Ca venait bien de sortir de sa bouche? Il souffla. Blaine avait la tête ailleurs. Que ferait-il s'il n'était pas prêt à une relation à long-terme comme Kurt l'était ?

-Je suis désolée, Blaine. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

Il se détourna de Blaine et était sur le point de se lever quand il sentit une main l'attraper par l'épaule. Il tourna la tête pour voir Blaine le regarder, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu ressens vraiment tout ça à mon propos, Kurt?

Celui-ci fut soulagé de voir que son ami avait si bien pris son monologue.

-Oui, Blaine. Oui.

Le brun lui prit le visage en coupe.

-Alors il n'y a pas besoin d'être excusé.

La seule chose dont Kurt se rendit compte ensuite est qu'il fut ravi par un autre baiser de Blaine. Celui-ci rendait leur premier baiser honteux. Celui-ci contenait tant de passion et d'amour. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Soudain, un vague bruit de sirènes se fit entendre, se rapprochant à chaque seconde. Les deux garçons se lâchèrent et commencèrent à être inquiets. La sirène était très proche désormais. Enfin, une ambulance apparut dans la rue puis tourna dans l'allée des Hummel-Hudson. Trois hommes se précipitèrent alors dehors, emmenant une civière avec eux. Carole les attendait déjà dehors pour les laisser rentrer. L'unique chose dont les deux garçons eurent alors conscience fut Burt sortit de la maison, Carole suivant la civière. Les hommes mirent Burt dans l'ambulance, Carole monta et presque aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, le véhicule repartit.  
>Kurt était figé, la bouche béante, regardant au loin la direction que l'ambulance avait prit. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il se sentait étourdi et désorienté. Tout devenait flou et les cris inquiets de Blaine lui parvenaient faiblement, comme s'il était au loin. Kurt se sentit tomber, puis le noir l'enveloppa.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2

L'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de LoserLikeMe11 (_permalink_ de l'histoire : /s/7032628/1/Somewhere_Only_We_Know) ; j'ai eu son autorisation pour pouvoir en faire la traduction.

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

Toutes les reviews sont transmises à l'auteur, qui m'a d'ailleurs laissé un petit message : _I am so glad that you like my story and hope the French do too! _(_Je suis tellement heureux que vous aimez mon histoire et j'espère que les français l'aimeront aussi !_) ; alors n'hésitez pas.

* * *

><p>-Kurt ! Tu m'entends ? Kurt ! Allez, réveille-toi ! S'il te plaît Kurt ! Reste avec moi.<p>

Blaine secouait Kurt, évanoui. Il savait à quel point celui-ci avait été choqué par ce qui venait de se passer avec son père, mais le laisser inconscient n'allait rien résoudre. Soudain, Blaine sentit Kurt commencer à s'agiter. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et il regarda autour de lui de la même manière que s'il voyait le monde pour la première fois. Blaine soupira de soulagement et lui sourit.

-Bonjour, Belle au Bois Dormant.

Kurt leva les yeux et lui rendit son sourire. C'était comme s'il avait oublié tout ce qui était arrivé quelques minutes auparavant. Blaine détestait être le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, cependant c'était une urgence.

-Hé, um.. Kurt, rappelle-toi pourquoi tu as perdu connaissance.

Kurt le regarda perplexe. Puis haleta :

-Papa!

Il se leva et commença à courir pour rejoindre la rue.

-Kurt ! Stop! s'élança Blaine derrière lui.

Kurt tomba au sol, prit de vertiges et commença à pleurer. Son petit ami s'agenouilla devant lui en lui frottant les épaules.

-Pourquoi suis-je ainsi? Si je n'avais pas fait de malaise, nous pourrions déjà être à l'hôpital avec mon père.

Blaine eu du mal à comprendre ces paroles, brouillés par les larmes mais pu avoir l'idée générale.

-Kurt, tu ne pouvais rien faire. Je peux t'y emmener maintenant si tu le souhaites.

Le garçon le fixa comme s'il voyait son héros. Il hocha la tête et s'appuya sur Blaine pour se rendre jusqu'à sa voiture.  
>Une fois à l'intérieur, ils gardèrent le silence. Kurt pleurait doucement, Blaine lui tenant la main, les yeux sur la route. Paniqué, le plus jeune avait besoin d'entendre des paroles rassurantes.<p>

-Hé, Blaine, commença-t-il les yeux baissé et la voix basse, tu penses que ça ira?

L'interpellé lui serra la main en hochant la tête.

-Je vais te dire ce que je pense. Je pense que les personnes bonnes peuvent avoir à endurer des évènements assez durs mais au final, tout ira bien. Et toi, tu es authentique, l'une des plus gentilles, des plus aimantes personnes que j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer.  
>-Tu sais toujours exactement quoi répondre, répondit Kurt en levant enfin les yeux pour les vriller sur son copain, qui lui fit un petit sourire en retour en serrant de nouveau sa main.<br>-Ce n'est dire ce que l'autre veut entendre. C'est dire exactement ce que tu penses en toi-même, être sincère.

Kurt appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine en fermant les yeux. Il sentit ses lèvres sur son front tandis que ce-dernier y déposait un rapide baiser.

-Tout ira bien. Tu verras. Je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver si je peux l'en empêcher.

_._

-Nous sommes arrivés.

Kurt émergea de sa courte sieste au son de la voix de Blaine. Il déboucla sa ceinture, ouvrit la porte et se précipita dehors. Au moment où Blaine le rejoignait, il était déjà à la réception, en train de demander à voir son père. Blaine arriva derrière lui et lui passa un bras autour des hanches. Il eut beau tenter de garder un visage impassible, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que son petit ami était toujours là quand il en avait besoin et le fait qu'ils se touchent le faisait se sentir comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une même unité.

-Il est arrivé il y a cinq minutes. Il a été amené en salle d'opérations, nous vous préviendrons lorsque vous pourrez le voir. Vous pouvez vous assoir et patientez si vous le souhaitez.

L'infirmière avait l'air sincèrement touchée par les larmes perlant dans les yeux de Kurt et son sang-froid désespéré.

-Merci beaucoup.

Il avait une voix monocorde et regardait dans le vide. Comme en transe, il se détacha de Blaine et alla s'assoir sur un siège vide. Blaine le suivit pour se mettre à son côté. Puis il lui prit la main pour l'embrasser.

-Rien n'est encore sûr, il faut continuer à positiver, lui dit-il avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et d'appuyer la tête de Kurt sur son épaule.  
>-Hé, vous !<p>

Blaine leva les yeux pour voir un homme assez musclé les désigner du doigt, avant d'enfin lui répondre.

-Moi?

L'homme abaissa le bras et leur lança un regard haineux.

-Oui, vous ! dit-il d'une voix profonde et tonitruante, effrayante, qui pourrait se faire dresser les poils de l'épiderme. Je ne veux pas voir des pédés se frotter les uns aux autres. C'est dégueulasse de voir deux hommes s'embrasser et personne ici ne le veut ! Deux mecs ensembles, c'est n'importe quoi. Arrêtez vos cochonneries et peut-être que je pourrais passer la nuit sans vous vomir dessus. Vous êtes le pont du Diable, vous corrompez notre société. Personne ne vous veut ici. Allez, tirez-vous de là!

Blaine était complètement choqué et figé sur place. Ce qui ne dura pas longtemps :

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Le père de ce garçon vient juste d'être prit au bloc opératoire pour des raisons inexpliquées, alors je vous pris de garder vos commentaires d'ignorants pour vous. Ce garçon est déjà assez bouleversé sans que nous ayons besoin d'imbéciles tels que vous pour empirer la situation. Vous avez vos propres opinions et je les respecte, mais s'il vous plaît, gardez les pour vous.

L'homme se leva et s'avança vers Blaine pour le gifler avec violence.

-Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi ! Tu n'es qu'une tapette et le père de ton copain est uniquement à l'hôpital car c'est la choix de Dieu, vous punir tous les deux d'être de stupides petits homos !

L'homme retourna alors à son siège. Ce fut la goutte en trop pour Blaine. Il se leva, lui saisit l'épaule pour le retourner et lui envoya son poing dans le nez.

-Ne parlez jamais de Kurt et de sa famille en mal, plus jamais. Tu m'as comprit ?

L'homme le regarda, choqué.  
>Pendant le coup porté par Blaine, un agent était entré et semblait confus devant le décalage d'envergure entre les deux hommes.<p>

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?  
>-Ce garçon m'a agressé, répondit l'homme en écartant le brun pour se diriger vers l'officier.<p>

Blaine l'avait frappé assez fort. Son nez avait doublé de volume et saignait abondamment. Le policier se tourna vers Blaine avec un regard accusateur. Il sortit une paire de menottes et s'avança vers lui.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, l'ami, lui dit-il après lui avoir passé les bracelets et l'entrainant vers la porte.  
>-Attendez ! réagit Kurt en bloquant le passage de la porte. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Cet homme nous a harcelé à cause de notre homosexualité et a giflé Blaine quand il a essayé de se défendre. Le coup était de la légitime défense !<p>

L'officier se retourna vers l'homme, qui secoua la tête, puis reporta son attention sur Kurt.

-Désolé fiston, mais je ne suis pas du côté des gays, répliqua-t-il tout en le bousculant pour pouvoir sortir avec Blaine, laissant Kurt seul avec l'autre homme.


	3. Chapitre 3

L'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de LoserLikeMe11 (_permalink_ de l'histoire : /s/7032628/1/Somewhere_Only_We_Know) ; j'ai eu son autorisation pour pouvoir en faire la traduction.

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

Toutes les reviews sont transmises à l'auteur alors n'hésitez pas.

* * *

><p>Kurt était de nouveau abasourdi. Tout cela venait-il vraiment d'arriver ? Blaine emmené en prison et son père qui se trouvait qui sait dans quelles conditions dans une salle d'opérations. Comment les choses pouvaient-elles être pire ? Ah oui, l'homme qui avait fait envoyé Blaine en détention était juste à côté de lui.<br>Cet homme recula et commença à respirer avec difficulté. Kurt rassembla son courage pour se tourner face à lui. Son visage était rouge de rage et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Kurt allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand il se mit à pleurer. Il retourna à son siège, mit sa tête dans ses mains et laissa les larmes couler.

Kurt était figé dans une confusion totale. Pourquoi cet homme pleurait-il ? Il avait fait envoyé un garçon innocent en prison et était extrêmement homophobe. Pourtant, Kurt était de nature compatissante ; il s'assit à son côté et lui caressa le dos. L'homme leva la tête pour regarder Kurt.

-Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ? Je viens de faire expédier ton copain au commissariat.  
>-Je suis quelqu'un d'indulgent, répondit-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Je suis prêt à vous pardonner, à condition que vous payez la caution pour faire sortir Blaine de prison.<p>

L'homme hocha la tête avant d'embrasser Kurt.

-Je suis tellement désolé. Je déteste que tout soit à ce point injuste. Je veux dire, chaque femme avec qui j'ai été m'a brisé le coeur d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et là, un couple d'adolescents arrivent en semblant plus heureux que je ne le pourrais rêver. Peut-être que je devrais essayer d'être gay, conclut-il en mettant sa tête dans sa main en recommençant à sangloter.

Kurt lui leva le visage pour regarder ses yeux remplis de larmes.

-Ecoutez, je pense vraiment qu'il y a quelqu'un au dehors pour chacun d'entre nous, et devenir gay n'est pas une solution. Ce n'est pas une chose qu'on peut décider. Croyez-moi, je doute que quiconque aurait choisit d'être ridiculisé et haï par tous. Vous avez juste besoin de trouver la bonne personne.

L'homme ferma les yeux, laissa couler une ultime larme sur sa joue avant de sourire.

-Merci beaucoup. Tu es vraiment un ange envoyé ici pour m'aider. Comment pourrais-je te remercier ?

Kurt sourit intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il avoir faire tant de bien ? Il se sentait vraiment comme un ange. Pourquoi toutes les personnes n'étaient-elles pas aussi simple à guider ?

-Comme je l'ai dit, allons faire sortir Blaine de prison.

L'homme bondit en saisissant la main de Kurt, et ils coururent jusqu'au parking._  
><em>Pendant le trajet, tout était silencieux. Il y avait encore une certaine tension entre eux.

-Je viens de réaliser, demanda enfin l'homme après avoir fixé Kurt, que je ne t'ai pas demandé ton prénom.  
>-C'est Kurt, répondit celui-ci en lui souriant. Kurt Hummel.<p>

L'homme se figea avant de secouer la tête. Kurt se pencha légèrement.

-Tout va bien?  
>-Wow, soupira son interlocuteur en se prenant l'arrête du nez. J'ai l'impression d'être un idiot. Mon fils est dans le même lycée que toi. Je suis Greg Puckerman. Mon fils, Noah, est au Glee club avec toi. Il parle de toi à chaque fois que je fais un pamphlet sur les gays mais tu es à l'opposé de ce à quoi je m'attendais. T'es vraiment un garçon gentil, terre-à-terre. La seule différence entre nous est ton fabuleux sens de la mode.<br>-J'ai entendu ça plus d'une fois, ria Kurt. Les gens viennent me voir lorsqu'ils ont un problème avec.

Greg ria à son tour.

-Je suis vraiment embarrassé. Ne pourras-tu jamais me pardonner, Kurt ?

Ce dernier baissa les yeux une seconde, puis hocha la tête en le regardant.

-Aussi longtemps que vous aurez appris quelque chose de tout ça.

Greg haussa les sourcils en acquiesçant à son tour.

-Oh oui. Tu es changé ma perception de vie, Kurt. J'aurai toujours une dette envers toi.

Tandis que leur conversation se terminait, ils arrivèrent au commissariat. Tous deux sortirent de la voiture et coururent aussi vite que possible. Heureusement, Blaine n'était pas encore en cellule. Il était debout devant un policier qui remplissait de la paperasse. Entendant la porte se refermer, il se retourna.

-Kurt ! Que fais-tu là, comment as-tu.. s'arrêta-t-il en voyant Greg. Que fait-il ici ? murmura-t-il alors à son petit ami.  
>-Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, répondit ce dernier en posant une main sur son épaule. Tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir, c'est qu'on peut faire faire confiance à Greg.<p>

Blaine jeta un drôle de regard à le-dit Greg avant de se retourner vers Kurt. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Greg parlait avec le policier. Il revint ensuite vers Blaine, posa une main sur son épaule et le conduisit à la voiture.

-Retournons à l'hôpital. Ton père est probablement sortit du bloc.

Kurt en avait presque oublié Burt à cause de toute cette agitation. Blaine interrompit ses pensées.

-Greg, pourquoi étiez-vous à l'hôpital ?

Cela sembla toucher un point sensible.

-C'est Noah. Je voulais qu'il m'aide à fixer la porte au grenier. Je l'ai refermé en pensant qu'il était descendu chercher d'autres clous, mais il est tombé et s'est assommé.

Kurt le regarda avec inquiétude.

-Oh mon dieu, j'espère qu'il va bien !

Blaine fronça les sourcils, puis une ampoule explosa.

-Noah ? Comme Noah Puckerman ? Vous êtes le père de Noah ?  
>-Je te l'ai dit, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, coupa Kurt en lui frottant l'épaule.<p>

Blaine ne semblait pas très convaincu mais il ne répondit pas.

-Oh, il va bien. Il y a une énorme bosse à l'arrière de sa tête. Il devra se reposer quelques jours mais sera de retour Lundi.

Kurt sourit en entendant ces nouvelles, mais Blaine en resta impassible.  
>Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard. Blaine ouvrit la porte, se saisit de la main de Kurt et courut vers le bâtiment.<p>

-Bon retour, leur dit l'infirmière, les reconnaissant. Votre père est prêt à vous voir. Il est en salle 1.

Les deux garçons sourirent et se précipitèrent dans le couloir. Burt était assis dans son lit et leur adressa à son tour un sourire en les voyant.

-Bonjour, les garçons.

Kurt rayonna et courut vers lui.

-Papa ! Comment vas-tu ? Où est Carole?  
>-Je vais bien, rigola-t-il. Et Carole est allée dans la salle de bain.<p>

Kurt jeta un regard derrière lui quand il l'entendit revenir. Elle lui sourit et étreint les deux adolescents.

-Et vous deux, ça va?

Blaine la regarda en souriant.

-Bien. Nous étions juste très inquiet.

Carole lui frotta l'épaule avant de reprendre.

-Tout va bien. Burt s'est évanoui à la maison après s'être plaint de douleurs thoraciques mais ce n'était que de légers tremblements.

Les adolescents poussèrent un soupir de soulagement simultané.

-Allez. Je vais vous ramener.

Arrivé à la porte, Kurt fit demi-tour pour embrasser le front de son père et l'étreindre.

-Je t'aime.  
>-Je t'aime aussi, <em>bud<em>.

Sur le chemin du retour, Kurt expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé à Blaine et Carole. Celle-ci lui dit qu'elle allait appeler M. Puckerman et avoir une conversation avec lui à ce sujet, mais Kurt préféra la convaincre de ne rien faire.  
>Plus tard, ils tournèrent dans l'allée menant à la maison de Blaine. Comme celui-ci quittait déjà la voiture, Kurt le suivit. Carole patienta plus loin, se retournant, prétextant faire autre chose afin de leur donner un peu d'intimité.<p>

-Hé, Blaine ?

Ce-dernier se retourna et vit Kurt lui sourire.

-Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui est arrivé ce soir, mais tu dois me croire, M. Puckerman l'est également.

Blaine secoua la tête.

-Ah bon. Maintenant que M. Puckerman s'est excusé, nous pouvons tous retourner à nos petites vies heureuses en lui pardonnant. Pourquoi es-tu parti avec lui, Kurt ? Il m'a blessé, il a menti à un policier pour m'envoyer en cellule. Ca ne signifie rien pour toi ?  
>-Bien sûr que ça compte pour moi, répondit l'adolescent, soucieux. Je n'allais pas te laisser passer la nuit au commissariat, mais j'ai aussi réussit à vaincre M. Puckerman. Tu penses vraiment que je l'aurais amené si j'avais pensé qu'il allait te faire du mal ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire confiance à mon jugement ? Je t'aime trop pour laisser quoique ce soit t'arriver.<p>

Kurt avait la respiration saccadé et les larmes aux yeux. Blaine était cependant bien trop blessé.

-Bien sûr, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux et peut-être que je suis juste trop sensible, mais si tu pouvais savoir comment je me sens maintenant, tu en serai énervé également. Je t'aime, Kurt. Vraiment, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

Suite à ça, Blaine se retourna et rentra chez lui. Kurt resta là à fixer le trajet qu'il avait emprunté, se demandant comment il allait régler ce problème.


	4. Chapitre 4

L'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de LoserLikeMe11 (_permalink_ de l'histoire : /s/7032628/1/Somewhere_Only_We_Know) ; j'ai eu son autorisation pour pouvoir en faire la traduction.

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

J'ai déjà donné les premières reviews à l'auteur qui m'a répondu : _OMG! That's amazing!_ (_Oh mon dieu ! C'est incroyable !_) ; Toutes les reviews continueront à lui être transmises alors n'hésitez pas !

* * *

><p>-Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Blaine est tellement énervé contre moi. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer mais il n'a pas voulu écouter. Il pense que je prends le parti de M. Puckerman, mais il n'aurait pas pu feinté la façon dont il m'a parlé. Il y avait tant d'émotions brutes et de tristesse ! C'était de la pure douleur et du désespoir.<p>

Kurt divaguait, sanglotant en parlant à Mercedes.  
>Celle-ci était inquiète à son propos. C'était leur première vraie dispute, si on ne compte pas le moment où Blaine s'était pensé bisexuel après ce baiser, ivre, partagé avec Rachel Berry, la star de leur Glee club.<p>

-Je l'aime, les filles ! Je l'aime vraiment. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Que dois-je faire ? Comment puis-je le récupérer ?

Mercedes par coïncidence, avait organisé une soirée-pyjama avec Rachel. Toutes deux avaient écouté Kurt, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ne s'échangeant que des regards inquiets.  
>Rachel décida de rompre le silence.<p>

-Tu as essayé de lui dire ça, Kurt ?

Celui-ci s'arrêta un moment.

-Je ne pense pas que je doive. Et si ce n'est pas réciproque ? Lui dire tout cela ne pourrait que rendre les choses plus étranges.

Mercedes estima que c'était à son tour d'intervenir.

-Kurt, écoute-moi. Blaine t'aime et te l'a toujours dit. Pourquoi ne pas le croire?  
>-Je ne le crois pas, soupira Kurt. J'ai l'impression..<p>

Sa voix s'estompa. Les filles mourraient d'envie de savoir sa pensée.

-Quoi, Kurt? Allez !

Toutes deux étaient accroupies autour du téléphone, attendant avec impatience sa réponse.

-J'ai juste l'impression que c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Il m'a dit m'aimer alors que nous nous disputions mais je ne crois pas qu'il le pensait.

Rachel en eu assez.

-Je t'arrête là, Kurt. Il dit qu'il t'aime pendant d'une dispute et tu n'arrives toujours pas à le croire ? Appelle-le maintenant, et tu vas lui dire tout ça ou c'est moi qui le fait.

Kurt soupira à nouveau, réticent dans sa réponse.

-Très bien. Je vous rappelle pour vous faire savoir comment il a rompu.

Il interrompit la communication et appela tout de suite Blaine. La sonnerie retentit deux fois avant que ce dernier ne réponde.

-Allo ?

Le coeur de Kurt rata un battement.

-Um, salut Blaine.

Celui-ci ne sembla pas dérouté.

-Je suis désolé, Kurt. Je suis en train de rédiger un long devoir, donc je dois y aller.

Kurt savait qu'il devait l'arrêter.

-Blaine, attends ! Ecoute-moi ! Je t'aime ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pris ton parti. Je te connais depuis plus longtemps et tu as toujours été à mes côtés. J'ai eu tort de ne pas avoir fait pareil ! Si tu me donnes une chance de t'expliquer, je peux faire que ça aille mieux. S'il te plait, donne-moi une autre chance. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé et je ne veux pas te perdre, je veux vieillir avec toi et élever nos enfants ensemble ! Je veux t'épouser et t'embrasser chaque jour ! Je veux t'appeler mien et avoir ma première fois avec toi. Donne-moi une chance, Blaine, parce que tu es mon _teenage dream_* !

Kurt avait du mal à respirer à cause de l'effusion d'émotions dont il avait fait preuve. Il était à la fois traumatisé et impressionné par son audace.

A l'autre bout de la ligne, tout était silencieux ; coupé. Kurt avait réagi trop tard. Il raccrocha son téléphone et se mit à pleurer. Blaine et lui, c'était fini et plus vite il dépassera ça, mieux ce sera. Sa tête se posa sur son oreiller alors qu'il sanglotait.

.

Entre ses pleurs, il entendit qu'on sonnait à la porte d'entrée. Puis son père frappa à celle de sa chambre.

-Kurt, descends ! Blaine veut te voir.

L'interpellé se releva brusquement et ouvrit le battant. Il dépassa Burt en sprintant et se pencha par-dessus la rampe donnant sur l'entrée principale, où Blaine le fixait les larmes aux yeux. Ce dernier commença à monter l'escalier jusqu'à lui ; Kurt dévala les marches dans sa direction.  
>Ils se rencontrèrent sur le palier au milieu de l'escalier. Ils se stoppèrent, se regardant droit dans les yeux, de l'émotion pure les traversant. Ils ne disaient rien, mais tant de choses passait entre eux en ce moment précis que c'était inutile. Blaine se pencha. Ils plongèrent dans un baiser. Leurs lèvres et leur langue se déplaçaient ensemble comme une seule unité et des étincelles semblaient voler dans tous les sens. Le Warbler porta sa main sur le visage de Kurt et leur baiser s'intensifia. Le jeune Hummel faisait courir ses mains dans les cheveux de Blaine, le tirant à lui. Toute sa famille était là, essayant de détourner les yeux, mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciaient. Ils continuaient juste de s'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils voyaient l'autre.<br>Enfin, ils se séparèrent et se crochetèrent du regard. Burt, Carole et Finn sortirent alors pour leur donner un peu de temps à eux.

-Kurt, ce que tu as dit comptait tellement ! Je n'avais aucune idée que tu ressentais tout cela pour moi.

L'interpellé battit des paupières et rougit.

-Bien sûr que si, Blaine ! Parfois, je dois me pincer pour me prouver que tu n'es pas qu'un simple et merveilleux rêve. Je peux dire sans crainte que je ne romprai jamais avec toi. Tu signifies trop pour moi.  
>-Moi non plus, Kurt, répondit Blaine, les larmes lui montant. Je ne romprai jamais avec toi.<p>

Il l'étreignit et les deux partagèrent l'accolade le plus intime du monde. Kurt se sentait tellement aimé. Comment un garçon comme lui méritait-il un ange comme Blaine ? Il était si parfait, mais ils étaient tout aussi parfaits ensemble. Ils étaient âmes soeurs et si Blaine le supportait assez longtemps, ils allaient se marier un jour et vieillir au côté de l'autre.

-Et ne t'avises même pas de penser que tu n'en vaux pas la peine ou que tu ne me mérites pas. Nous nous marierons et vieillirons ensemble, reprit le soliste en secouant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

Kurt fut pris au dépourvu. C'était comme si Blaine lisait son esprit. Comment pouvait-il toujours savoir exactement ce qu'il pensait ? Peut-être était-il vraiment comme un livre. Non, ils avaient déjà réglé cette question. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et c'était la preuve vitale démontrant qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.  
>Kurt soupira et lui sourit fermement.<p>

-Jamais, Blaine. Je te le promets.

Blaine lui retourna un sourire éclatant. Kurt tenta de garder son sang-froid pour ne pas se pâmer, mais sans grand résultat ; Blaine se mit à rire.

-J'ignorais que j'avais un aussi beau sourire.

Du rouge en haut des joues, Kurt se détourna. Blaine le contourna et lui embrassa la joue. Il lui prit ensuite la main et l'entraîna avec lui.  
>Kurt était perdu.<p>

-Quoi ? Tu m'emmènes où ?  
>-Attends juste et tu verras, lui lança le plus âgé d'un air sournois accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.<br>-Allons Blaine, secoua-t-il la tête. Je déteste les surprises. Donne-moi au moins un indice.

Blaine pencha la tête, fixa le plafond, puis reporta son attention sur Kurt.

-D'accord. Juste un indice. On va dire que j'ai un endroit secret où l'on peut passer un peu de temps seuls.

Blaine fit courir son doigt vers le bas de la poitrine de son petit ami, puis souffla à son oreille. Kurt eu la chair de poule et se figea. Blaine pensait-il vraiment à ce qu'il pensait ? Il couru immédiatement à l'étage, sans une explication à Blaine. Il se jeta sur son lit, saisit son téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro de Mercedes.

-Mercedes, Rachel ? Je voulais juste vous dire que tout allait bien et que Blaine veut m'emmener seul dans un lieu secret. Je vous donnerai tous les détails demain.

Il raccrocha tout aussi rapidement, enfouit son portable dans sa poche et dévala de nouveau les escaliers. Blaine se retourna tandis qu'il approchait. Il semblait froissé mais devient vite confus en voyant Kurt lui sourire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Kurt mis un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'arrêter. Il lui planta un grand baiser puis se recula, fixant les yeux bruns, attrapant sa main.

-Montre-moi le chemin.

Blaine avait l'air complètement perdu. Kurt s'était enfuit quand il avait essayé de flirter, puis était revenu l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème.. Il décida de questionner son copain plus tard car il était prêt à partir.  
>Il le tira vers la porte et Kurt la referma sur eux. Ils montèrent ensuite dans la voiture de Blaine et sortirent de l'allée. Ils traversèrent les rues, tournèrent à droite. Kurt était un peu confus car ils se dirigeaient vers la périphérie de la ville. Ca ne le gênait pas, à l'exeption du fait qu'il n'y avait strictement rien à faire là-bas. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un..<br>Kurt haleta et fixa Blaine. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

-Tu comprends ?

Kurt hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Ca allait être le rendez-vous le plus romantique possible. Il n'avait vu cela que dans des films et était tout excité à penser que ça lui arrivait, à lui.

-Oui, j'ai compris ! Oh mon dieu, Blaine, tu m'emmènes au drive-in !

* * *

><p>* <em>Teenage dream<em> : une référence assez limpide à la série, non ?

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous rappelle que les traductions sont quand même longues à faire et que ça prend beaucoup de mon temps, alors si vous me lisez, manifestez-vous car j'ai parfois un peu l'impression de travailler pour rien<strong>. Et ça fait tout autant plaisir à l'auteur. :)


	5. Chapitre 5

L'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de LoserLikeMe11 (_permalink_ de l'histoire : /s/7032628/1/Somewhere_Only_We_Know) ; j'ai eu son autorisation pour pouvoir en faire la traduction.

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

Au réponse aux reviews sur le dernier chapitre : _Loving this! I'm so glad people love it! I also hope your enjoying reading this as you go along. Keep up the awesome work !_ (_J'adore ça ! Je suis si heureux que les gens aiment! J'espère aussi que tu apprècies ta lecture pendant que tu avances. Continues ce merveilleux travail !_) ; Toutes les reviews continueront à être traduites et transmises à l'auteur alors n'hésitez pas, vous voyez à quel point ça lui fait plaisir. :)

**Bonne lecture, et à dans deux semaines -vacances obligent!**

* * *

><p>-Deux places pour <em>Harry Potter<em>, s'il vous plaît.

Blaine se pencha par la fenêtre pour donner à la caissière 20$. Elle lui sourit en retour puis lui donna les billets.

-Ecran 4. Il suffit de prendre à droite après la bifurcation sur la route.

Se détachant de la billetterie, Blaine remonta sa fenêtre avant de se diriger vers l'écran. Dans le parking déjà plein, il se gara entre deux gros camions. Il coupa le moteur en ne laissant que la radio pour entendre le film. Il se tourna vers Kurt et lui sourit timidement.

-Ainsi, on aura un peu d'intimité.

Il cligna des yeux une fois, détacha sa ceinture et se pencha vers Kurt.  
>Celui-ci était figé. Etait-il prêt pour cela ? Et s'il était vraiment mauvais ? Qu'est-ce qui allait arriver, exactement? Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir davantage, Blaine pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, caressant sa jambe en même temps. Kurt se raidit sous le poids de son petit ami. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et ses lèvres étaient tout aussi immobiles que le reste de son corps. Apparemment, Blaine ne s'aperçut de rien car il continua à le caresser.<br>Le temps passant, Kurt devint plus à l'aise. Il en arriva même au point où il fut capable de clore les yeux pour profiter complétement du baiser. Blaine en prit conscience. Il rompit leur proximité et le fixa.

-Allons à l'arrière.

Kurt tenta de former des mots, mais seuls des sons sortirent de sa bouche. Son petit ami se mit à rire et passa par dessus les sièges. Kurt, lui, trébucha dessus et tomba sous les rires de Blaine. Lorsqu'il se releva, il regarda autour de lui : il vit l'espace du coffre, dégagé, avec une couverture étalée. Blaine avait vraiment sorti le grand jeu pour ce rendez-vous, mais n'est-ce pas beaucoup ? Qu'attendait-il exactement de lui ?  
>Le soliste remarqua son air impressionné.<p>

-Tu aimes ?

Kurt hocha la tête, regardant toujours où il était. Blaine rit à nouveau.

-Tu es tellement mignon quand tu es impressionné.

Il se repositionna devant Kurt et recommença à l'embrasser. Cette fois, il descendit dans son cou ; son petit ami gémit de plaisir. Blaine avait-il beaucoup de pratique ? En tout cas avec ses lèvres, il avait du talent.  
>Il remonta jusqu'à l'oreille de Kurt.<p>

-Je fais tout le travail. Pourquoi ne pas me donner un peu d'amour ?

Kurt eu un frisson sur tout le corps et fut soudain gagné par un excès de confiance. Il attrapa le Warbler par l'épaule et le fit basculer sur le dos. Il reprit ensuite les gestes qu'il avait reçu, l'embrassant sur le visage et le cou.  
>Cela dura quelques secondes avant que Blaine ne l'éloigne, confus, le fixant. Kurt se figea, horrifié. Et s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Etait-il vraiment si mauvais ?<p>

-Diable, Kurt. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Celui-ci balbutia, cherchant les mots justes.

-Je suis désolé, Blaine. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, j'ai voulu suivre ton exemple et..

Il fut coupé par le doigt que le brun plaça sur sa bouche, secouant la tête en riant.

-Je ne t'ai pas arrêté car c'était mauvais. J'ai au contraire été surpris de voir à quel point tu étais doué. Tu dois avoir beaucoup d'expérience.  
>-Blaine, dit Kurt en rougissant. Tu as été mon premier baiser et mon premier petit ami. C'est la première fois que je fais ça.<p>

Blaine lui sourit à nouveau, de ce sourire qui faisait rater un battement à son coeur. La tête de Kurt tournait, comme à chaque fois que son petit ami faisait cela.

-Et bien arrêtons de discuter et revenons à nos bisous..

Kurt hocha la tête. Blaine était un tel abruti, mais c'était _son_ abruti.

Ils retournèrent à leur _make-out_*.

.

Le temps s'écoula vite car avant qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, les phares des voitures alentours s'allumèrent, passant sur eux tandis qu'elles quittaient le parking.  
>Les deux garçons se séparèrent lentement.<p>

-Je suppose que le film est terminé. Nous avons donc payé 20$ pour une séance de baisers dans ton coffre, dit Kurt, dérouté par la rapidité avec laquelle le temps était passé.

Il regarda Blaine repasser sur le siège conducteur.

-Ouais, je crois que c'est ça. Ca valait le coup ?

Kurt se précipita à l'avant et lui attrapa la main. Il fixa profondément ses yeux bruns puis planta un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Se reculant d'à peine quelques centimètres, il chuchota à son visage.

-Absolument.

Il se recula dans son propre siège afin de permettre à Blaine de conduire. Celui-ci tourna la clé et dirigea la voiture vers la rue.

-Je me suis bien amusé ce soir, Blaine, reprit Kurt en se tournant vers lui. Merci pour tout ça.

Le soliste se mit à rire en secouant la tête. Kurt était perdu.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
>-Tu ne penses quand même pas que le rendez-vous est fini ? demanda Blaine en riant plus fort.<br>-Il y a plus ? questionna le châtain, encore plus confus qu'auparavant.

Blaine se tourna vers lui et lui saisit la main.

-Je t'ai promis une soirée inoubliable et tu vas l'avoir. Quand je promets quelque chose, je le fais.  
>-Vous savez, Blaine Anderson, répliqua simplement Kurt en secouant la tête. Vous ne manquez jamais de m'étonner. Vous allez toujours encore plus haut, au-delà de tout et dans un sens, vous semblez vous-même supérieur.<p>

Blaine fit semblant de recoiffer ses cheveux avec sa main*.

-Que puis-je répondre ? Je suis un homme aux talents multiples.

Kurt se détourna.

-Tu peux le dire.  
>-Qu'as-tu dit ? demanda Blaine avec un regard confus.<p>

Son petit ami regarda par la vitre avec innocence.

-Oh, rien..

.

Blaine continuait à conduire vers la périphérie. Kurt se gratta la tête, de plus en plus perdu. Où allait-il l'emmener maintenant ? Ils dépassèrent les limites de la ville ; le châtain se tourna pour regarder derrière lui.

-Euh, Blaine? Tu sais qu'on vient de sortir de la ville ?  
>-J'en suis conscient, oui, acquiesça-t-il.<p>

Kurt avait l'impression de mourir sur son siège.

-Et bien, il est minuit et tu viens de m'emmener hors de Lima. Où allons-nous exactement ?  
>-J'ai déjà parlé avec tes parents, ria Blaine. J'ai planifié cette nuit pendant des semaines. C'est un long trajet en voiture, mais je pense que tu apprécieras une fois arrivé.<br>-Il n'y a rien d'ouvert à minuit, répliqua son interlocuteur, à part ces endroits où ils servent des repas H24. Blaine, dis-moi maintenant où Diable tu m'emmènes !

Même s'il avait à moitié hurlé sa question, Blaine demeura imperturbable.

Kurt bouillonnait.

-Dis-le moi, Blaine Anderson ! Sinon, laisse-moi descendre de cette voiture. Tu sais que je déteste les surprises, et j'ai peur d'aller au milieu de la nuit dans des lieux inconnus. Alors réponds-moi !

Blaine avait les yeux écarquillés. Wow, Kurt pouvait devenir fou rapidement. Il leva les mains devant lui en un geste défensif et le regarda d'un air effrayé.

-Très bien. Je vais te le dire, bon sang ! J'avais un peu envie que ce soit une surprise mais apparemment, ce ne sera pas le cas !

Il prit une seconde pour se calmer avant de poursuivre.

-Je t'emmène à Cleveland pour la journée. Je pensais que nous pourrions y arriver tôt le matin, afin de pouvoir dormir avant d'aller en ville.

Blaine ramena ses deux mains sur le volant, reportant toute son attention sur la route, sans un mot. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses yeux d'ordinaire bruns s'étaient assombris.  
>Kurt se prit le visage entre ses mains. Il était secoué. Il avait laissé sa peur gâcher la surprise que Blaine tentait de lui faire en passant un week-end en ville avec lui. C'était la preuve vivante qu'il était trop bon pour lui : Kurt ne pouvait même pas apprécier un geste aussi gentil sans tout ruiner.<br>Il lui jeta un regard avant de parler.

-Blaine, je suis tellement désolé. Je ne savais pas. Je suppose que j'ai laissé ma peur envahir ma raison. Je comprends tout à fait si tu ne souhaites plus t'y rendre. Je ne le mérite vraiment pas.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, se recroquevillant en boule. Il sentit une main dans son dos.

-Viens, Kurt. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Tu as juste besoin de te détendre. Je ne te mettrais jamais dans une position qui pourrait te blesser ou te mettre mal à l'aise. Tu dois le croire. Ne me fais-tu pas confiance ?

Le châtain lui fit face, fixant avec inquiétude son visage.

-Bien sûr que si. Il n'y a personne au monde que je crois plus que toi.  
>-Si tu me fais confiance, soupira Blaine, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je suis là pour prendre soin de toi. Je t'aime et tant que je pourrais le faire, je ne laisserais rien t'arriver.<p>

Il lui serra la main tandis que Kurt lui retournait un sourire.

-Pourquoi es-tu si parfait ?  
>-Je ne le suis pas, sourit Blaine en secouant la tête. C'est juste une idée préconçue que tu t'es mis à croire.<p>

Ce fut au tour du plus jeune de daigner d'un signe de tête.

-Non, tu es totalement parfait. La manière dont tu es devenu mature à travers le temps, la façon dont ton sourire me donne un mini-arrêt cardiaque, la façon dont ta main prend forme autour de la mienne, la manière dont ton sourire est éblouissant, la façon dont tu es si poli et attentionné, la manière dont tu es le garçon le plus intelligent que je ne connaisse, la manière dont tu es tellement charmant, et avec laquelle tu peux battre n'importe qui. Ta manière de prendre soin de moi et de m'aimer sans limite. Et la façon dont tu es tout aussi beau à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Ca, mon cher Blaine, te rend parfait.

Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. Il les essaya immédiatement en se mettant à rire.

-Wow, Kurt. Tu ressens vraiment cela ?  
>-Bien sûr, répondit son interlocuteur, les yeux illuminés.<p>

Blaine le regarda avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux parlant pour lui. Ils étaient la meilleure façon de dire son émotion. Il avait les plus grands yeux noisettes que Kurt n'avait jamais vu.

-Je suis tellement amoureux de toi que là, ça en devient fou, murmura Blaine, toujours honnête au sujet de ses sentiments. Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ? Je te réveillerai lorsqu'on sera à l'hôtel.  
>-Non, je veux rester avec toi. Ca ne me semble pas beaucoup équitable si tu conduis pendant que je dors.<p>

Blaine ria intérieurement et lui ferma les yeux de deux doigts.

-Dors. Tu as l'air épuisé. Je vais bien, je dormirai quand nous arriverons.

Kurt tenta de résister mais la fatigue prit le dessus et il sombra en moins d'une minute.

.

-Réveilles-toi, Kurt. Nous sommes arrivés.

Il ouvrit les yeux, ayant l'impression de les avoir fermé il y avait à peine quelques secondes. Il regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il était trois heures. Kurt était totalement désorienté, mais il sorti tout de suite de la voiture, se dirigeant vers l'entrée principale. Il serait tombé si Blaine ne l'avait pas retenu.

-Merci..

Kurt, groggy, n'avait pas l'habitude de se réveiller aussi vite.

-Je suis déjà passé à l'accueil. On n'a plus qu'à prendre l'ascenseur.

Le jeune chanteur marcha dans la direction indiquée, en transe, et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Aveuglé par la lumière, trop vive pour lui, il laissa Blaine se charger du bouton de leur étage et de celui contrôlant le fermeture des portes.  
>Une fois entré dans la chambre, il se laissa conduire jusqu'à l'un des lits, où il tomba, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller. Blaine mit son pyjama et quelques minutes après se retrouva couché dans le second lit.<p>

-Bonne nuit, Kurt.

Un doux murmure lui parvient en réponse et il estimé que Kurt le lui avait souhaité en retour. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

.

Blaine se réveilla le lendemain lorsqu'il entendit le cri de Kurt. Il sauta du lit, attrapant une lampe.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Kurt, ça va ?

Plusieurs scénarios lui traversaient l'esprit. Tout semblait bien, mais Kurt n'aurait pas crié pour rien.

-Blaine, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! C'est un désastre aux proportions épiques ! Tu ne m'as pas dit de prendre le moindre habit ; je n'ai rien pour me changer !

Le Warbler se détendit, abaissant la lumière. Il se dirigea vers son petit ami en secouant la tête. Il se stoppa devant lui, et lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.

-C'était pour quoi, ça ?

Blaine lui retourna un regard sévère, qui se ramollit en un sourire.

-Pour être un tel comédien.  
>-D'après les mots de <em>Rent<em>*, répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules, _take me or leave me_ !  
>-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta garde-robe. J'ai pris plusieurs affaires pour vous, c'est dans la voiture. Je vais aller les chercher.<p>

Kurt porta ses mains à son coeur.

-_What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Blaine is the sun_*_._

Blaine ria en secouant à nouveau la tête.

-Tu es un imbécile.  
>-Mais je suis ton imbécile, répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules.<p>

Le brun s'approcha et lui embrassa le front.

-Alors tu l'es, chéri.

Kurt rougit en réponse.

-Attends, je t'accompagne.

Le soliste acquisça et le prit par la main, se dirigeant vers la porte. Ils s'avancèrent vers l'ascenseur et Kurt appuya sur le bouton. Pendant qu'ils attendaient, Blaine se tourna vers son petit ami.

-Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis vraiment heureux d'être là avec toi.  
>-Moi aussi, lui sourit Kurt.<p>

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour révéler deux jeunes filles.

-Vous descendez?

Blaine fit un signe de tête en rentrant dans la cabine, Kurt à sa suite. Les filles avaient l'air d'avoir leur âge ; elles fixaient le Warbler. La première, blonde, chuchota à l'oreille de son amie, brune et plus attirante. Kurt supposa qu'elles travaillaient en équipe : la blonde étant le cerveau, la brune attirant les regards. Ensemble, elles devenaient la fille ultime. Il se mit à renifler pour empêcher son rire. Tout le monde le fixait, Blaine inclu.

-Tu vas bien, Kurt?

Celui-ci tourna pour dissimuler un rictus.

-Ouais. Tout va bien.

IL ne pouvait pas laisser durer ça plus longtemps, ou il ne se retiendrait plus. Il attrapa la main de Blaine et lui retourna son plus beau sourire.

-Je ne peux pas attendre pour voir quelles surprises tu as prévu pour notre rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Je suis tellement excité.

Les mâchoires des deux filles tombèrent de surprise, puis elles se détournèrent et commencèrent à chuchoter entres elles. Kurt fut heureux d'avoir fait passer le message aussi clairement sans pour autant être trop direct. Blaine par contre, avait compris le jeu de son copain et se contenta de secouer la tête, sachant qu'il devait à son tour jouer le jeu.

-Moi aussi, Kurt. Ce sera une journée mémorable.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et les jeunes filles en sortirent. Après avoir attendu qu'elles soient assez éloignés pour qu'elles ne les entendent plus, les deux garçons commencèrent à craquer.

-Kurt, tu es tellement ridicule. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être jaloux de filles. Je suis gay, si tu te souviens bien.

Le sourire du châtain disparu.

-Je sais. C'est juste ennuyant de voir toutes ces filles te tourner autour ; je veux dire, c'est tellement évident que je sois gay pour que personne ne me trouve jamais attirant ?

Blaine mit son bras autour de lui.

-Eh bien si ça signifie quelque chose pour toi, je te trouve vraiment attirant. En réalité, j'ai pensé que tu étais la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vu dès la première fois où j'ai posé mon regard sur toi.  
>-Aw.. laissa échapper Kurt en rougissant.<p>

Le brun déverouilla la portière de leur voiture et désigna un sac contenant plusieurs affaires pour Kurt. Celui-ci serra Blaine contre lui avant de sauter dans le coffre puis de le refermer sur lui pour se changer rapidement.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressortit, étant à couper le souffle. Blaine allait approuver son choix pour sa tenue quand il entendit un bus passer un peu plus loin.<p>

-Oh mince. Vite, Kurt. Dépêche-toi ou on va rater le train.

Il lui attrapa la main et tous deux courèrent à travers le parking, attrapant juste à temps leur bus. Ils s'assirent sur deux sièges disponibles et le véhicule redémarra.  
>Une petite fille était assises juste en face d'eux, sa mère à son côté. Elle devait avoir à peu près deux ans et portait un imperméable rose avec des bottes de pluie assorties. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient rassemblés en une queue-de-cheval sur le dessus de sa tête, laissant les longueurs pendre en petites boucles. Elle léchait un cornet de crème glacé et du chocolat était étalé sur son visage.<p>

-Maman, je être si ex-i-té. Je n'ai jamais vu de zpetaple avant. Ca va être trop amuzant. Dis moi encore l'hiztoire, z'te plait. J'veux entendre parler de Eh-Fih-Buh !

Jusque là, Kurt n'écoutait que d'une oreille l'adorable fillette qui essayait de parler du mieux possible, mais son oreille se dressa lors de la dernière partie. Le "Eh-Fih-Buh" pouvait-il se faire traduire par Elphaba* ?

-Blaine Anderson, tu n'as quand même pas !

Il pouvait à peine contenir son enthousiasme. Le soliste le fixa curieusement.

-Pas quoi?  
>-On va voir <em>Wicked<em>* ? demanda Kurt, incapable de se contenir.

Blaine leva ses mains dans un signe de défaite.

-La petite a trop parlé. Elle est maline. Tu étais bien le seul à pouvoir décrypter son langage.

Kurt cassa Blaine avec un geste enfantin.

-J'aurai pu faire quoi ? Je connais mes classiques.

Blaine lui attrapa la main pour qu'il l'abaissa.

-S'il te plait, ne refait plus jamais ça.

* * *

><p>* <em>Make-out<em> : c'est une "forme" du baiser, caractérisé par sa longue durée de temps et qui implique souvent le _French kiss_.

* Recoiffer ses cheveux avec sa main, blablah : vous connaissez tous la mode du _flip hair_ ? Qui n'a jamais vu Zac Efron ou encore Justin Bieber, faire un léger geste de la tête pour replacer leur précieuse mèche, ou se passer la main dedans pour les ébouriffer ?

* _Rent_ : comédie musicale américaine.

* _Take me or leave me_ : Que l'on pourrait traduire par "C'est à prendre ou à laisser / Prends-moi ainsi ou laisse-moi."

* _What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Blaine is the sun_ : Célèbre phrase de _Roméo & Juliette_, pendant la "scène du balcon" acte II scène 2, où le nom de Juliette était initialement à la place de celui de Blaine. Traduction : "Quelle _lumière_ perce à cette fenêtre ? C'_est l'Orient et Juliette/Blaine_ en _est le soleil_ !"

* Elphaba : personnage d'une comédie musicale, joué initialement par Idina Menzel.

* _Wicked_ : Comédie musicale de Broadway.


End file.
